User blog:Ultima Reality/Catland - The Starchild
In her grandeur, Enoch stood tall and majestic: She hanged in firmament of the vast Cosmos that stretched before herself, and in her ignorant infancy; wondered about a particular corner of the endless painting of white dots that mortals from many species named "The Universe". It was a buzzing feeling, that clouded her complex thoughts and memories, and constantly penetrated inwards, to the bottomless depths of her mind that could encompassed the firmament of worlds that circled slowly around her vast orbit, digging deeply within her memories and thought-patterns, and encompassing every single corner of her consciousness. And in it's divine simplicity, the flickering sensation manifested itself as as strange glow within Enoch's view, and across the vastness of the neverending Cosmos, it whispered and called for her Compressing the terms into things that could fit into our humble language of letters and numbers and sentences, Enoch was perplexed by the pulsating glow that came from afar, beyond that: She wondered how such a simple and rudimentary phenomena could grab her attention with such ease. Enoch was not easily impressed, as were her fellow stars, she was not atonished by concepts, or conflicts, or bright phenomena. She saw all things as they really were, and the simplicity of the Cosmos found itself forever within her own grasp: She watched the swirling mass of ideas that tethered themselves to existence, and fought to not fall into the depths of meaninglessness; and in their mindless struggle, they strived to gain the gift of meaning and substance, that could only be given by the minds of Men; In her all-encompassing perspective, all was simple, and the laws shaped by the dreams of men stood forever beneath the vastness of the pleroma that extended before her, as insignificant shards of ideas that were dwarfed by a featureless wholeness that existed beyond the humble separation between past and future, and that which was mercifully hidden from the denizens of flesh by the thin veil of ignorance So how could this be? How could a simple phenomena that stood pale in comparision to what she witnessed on a daily basis be so easily grabbed by her obsession? Nevertheless, Enoch quickly ceased to try and formulate an answer to this absurdity, and started to meditate. Blanketing her mind and purging it of all thought, and in an instant, Enoch felt her presence expand beyond the confines of the material plane that apprisioned her form into the shape of a sphere of effervescent plasma and heat. She opened what could be regarded as her "eyes" - to a very rough extent, and beheld the oneness that unfolded before her vision. And giving a deep breath of relief, she began to fly towards the direction of the pulsating glow that had somehow grabbed her fascination, and as she rushed past a struggle between falling concepts, something within her unbounded mind "clicked", and something came into it... an image of an event... a memory To her standards, the imagery was simple, a bit crude and rudimentary in it's composition, even. But in spite of it's simplicity, Enoch felt that something was special about the imagery that appeared in her mind, and in a big effort to overpower the obsession that dominated her, she allowed herself to see into the strange scene, and perhaps find meaning in it's depths As i myself have stated in the previous paragraph, the imagery was crude and rudimentary to Enoch's normal standards, and she had some difficult to keep track of the passing moment in which the scene runned through. But on a couple of seconds, the white star could process what was happening in the lowly scenery that framed itself like an old movie inside of her vast mind The scenario in which the scene took place was a grassy field, filled with tall trees that stood firmly sunken into the ground; It was the end of the afternoon, the sky and the clouds that floated amidst it's vastness were painted with a yellow-ish orange that marked the dawning of the bright star that would soon vanish in the horizon and give place to the white moons that illuminated the darkness of the night. In the middle of the field, stood a group of cats, revolved around one that standed out among them. She was wearing a simple white robe that had some blue drawings and strange symbols painted in gold throughout it's chest and back, and although she was sitting on a rock, she seemed to be preaching, or teaching something to the cats that accompanied her Enoch looked upon the reactions of the woman's companions, and they seemed to vary quite a bit. Some seemed fascinated by her teachings, grinning from ear to ear and making question in hopes of satisfying their newfound curiosity, others seemed to find something wrong about her teachings. Those stayed behind, with crossed arms and expressions that clearly indicated their skepticism in relation to the woman's teachings, and seeing the movement of their lips and their overall faces, Enoch could point out that they were accusing her of blasphemy As the scene progressed and the teachings of the woman began to be seemingly rejected by the skeptics, the memory simply stopped. And the scenery turned into grey as it dispersed itself throughout Enoch's mind; and in a sudden manner, the flickering sensation that disturbed her had returned, and thus, the infant star felt the obligation of heading towards the glow that attracted her. And so she did, she began to fly past more and more wars and struggles between concepts that strived for meaning, and sometimes, she would fly past fellow stars. Some where disembodied consciousness, like Enoch herself, while others were static, too emerged into the physical plane that confined their forms to even pay attention to the flying star that flew beyond a system of time or distance. But none of this actually mattered to the starchild, not at the moment Enoch flew far past everything that she met on her way, until the flickering sensation became stronger and stronger with each "inch" of space that she moved across, and soon enough, her mind was completely purged from any other thought that had no relation to her goal. The Starchild continued her journey to the source of the alien glow that attracted her attention... and in an instant, she felt a sense of awe and horror, that crept throughout every iota of her being. She looked upon the vast gulfs of alien space that extended themselves before her eyes, and beheld something far vaster than herself. And in this instant, a sense of insignificance took over her mind Beyond her, stood a unfathomable mass of... "light". A radiance beyond description, that dwarfed all that stood beneath it. It was an unknowable phenomena, that stood far beyond what Enoch could only imagine in the wildest of her dreams and fantasies; and amidst the emanations of the vast light, Enoch felt small, almost insignificant in comparision, and the flickering feeling that plagued her mind was now insufferable. She was certain that the unknown light that stood before her was the source of the strange glow, and flying towards it, she tried to reach out and grasp it ...And so she did. She grasped within the unknowable mass of light that stood before her, and felt her very existence dissolve in-betwixt the endless luminance ... Category:Blog posts